emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6552/6553 (14th May 2013)
Plot As smoke seeps under the door of Dale View, Sarah is unable to wake Kerry. Sarah then makes her way in the village towards her home. Clearly frightened and getting no answer, she heads for The Woolpack. Inside Dale View, the fire has taken hold. Kerry remains passed out and baby Jack is alone upstairs. Sarah arrives at the pub and causes alarm to Cain, Moira, Andy and Amy when she tells them about the scene she has just left. They all head over to Dale View followed by a few onlookers. Bob calls the fire brigade as the others arrive to see a wall of smoke and flames. Through the flames, Cain bolts upstairs for Jack, while Amy and Andy head in for Kerry, who remains unconscious and is separated from them by the fire. Outside, other villagers worry that the fire could spread. As the flames get bigger, more lives are put at risk. Meanwhile, Debbie is busy trying to make a deal with Kirk. Her phone rings and it's Cain, who has tried more than once. Debbie can see there are several messages from Cain, but she still turns her attention to Kirk as he is her priority right now. Later, when Kirk finally drops Debbie off in the village, a furious Cain tells her about the fire and the danger her children were in. Debbie struggles to take it all in, but is quick to declare that she will kill Kerry. Later, Debbie palms her kids off on Belle. Cain is in disbelief and can no longer hold his tongue on the matter. In a heated exchange, he makes it clear that he holds Debbie responsible for Moira's miscarriage. Cain says from now on Debbie is on her own. Elsewhere, Dom asks David for advice on where to take Alicia out on a date. Priya is intrigued that David has given Dom advice. Later, Dom is happy to take things slowly with Alicia. David arrives to witness them share a warm moment and is fed up. Also, Andy dumps Kerry, Dom and Gemma are set to move into the village, Paddy wants Vanessa out of Smithy Cottage but Vanessa has no intention of going anywhere anytime soon, Declan breaks the bad news to Andy that he will have to foot the house repair bill, Sandy chases Meg the dog as she escapes and later tells Sean he has lost her, while Rachel feels swamped by all her family living with her. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Kirk Stoker - Matt Kennard *Paramedic - Hayley Mason Locations *Dale View - Living room/kitchen, Jack's room, lobby and front garden *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden, backroom, women's toilets, back lobby and car park *Main Street *The Grange B&B - Dining area and guest lounge *Home Farm - Living room and hallway *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Dale Head - Front garden *David's - Shop floor *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 15th May as an edition of Coronation Street was at the early time of 6.45pm to make way for coverage of the UEFA Europa League Final. As a result, this episode of Emmerdale was an hour-long and transmitted at the usual of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,860,000 viewers (12th place). Memorable dialogue Debbie Dingle: "You are so messed up... that you would blame Moira losing her baby on me." Cain Dingle: "I don't need to listen to this." Debbie Dingle: "You do. And you listen to this as well, you ever touch me like that and you will never see Sarah and Jack again... Oh, come on. Kick off. Tell me what a bad mother I am. Call me a prostitute! Give me some fatherly advice, because you're good at that aren't you? When you forget how much you screwed up being a dad yourself. So, no... I'm not sorry. I'm not even sorry that she had a miscarriage because that kid had a lucky escape. Just like Amy's baby. He didn't have to grow up with a dad like you." Cain Dingle: "Okay, that's it. I'm-I'm going." Debbie Dingle: "Good. Good. You go back to your farmer's wife." Cain Dingle: "No, I mean it, because I'm going and I'm never coming back. You wish I wasn't your dad? Well fair enough, I'm not anymore. And you are not my daughter. You're on your own." Category:2013 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes